


The Army Will Make You A Man

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Het, Kink, Masturbation, Pants, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Bucky gets conscripted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army Will Make You A Man

**Author's Note:**

> You are warned due to all the hashtags. This work is very NSFW & much awkward.  
> I'm citing The Doors down there a bit. Let it be a cherry on the cake.

The moment Bucky realizes he's sick is when he finds Stevie's panties with smudges of her period, puts them on the face and jerks off violently till it gets hurt. It's a kind of fever: he can't stop, he can't do it in any other way. When he comes, his sperm is smeared all other her bed. He rubs away the traces of his disgrace, but wet spots don't want to leave, they stay on her sheets, the evidence of his sickness.

He rushes away from her place. He trudges home, he feels like drunk though he's perfectly sober. “Hey, Buck,” his sister starts. He backs away from her, yelling she must be at school. He is afraid he's sick for her too, but when he gets back into the street, miserable and lost, he understands it's not about his sister: it's only about Stevie.

He can't stand it: it's Stew, how fucking can he think of her in that way, long for her in that way, want to fuck her in that way; the way that makes his mouth go dry like a Mojave desert and his hard-on to burst out his trousers. Like a leper, he seeks for a non-exist remedy, and it comes to him with a huge poster Recruiting Office.

He goes in and the medical board comes in a blink of an eye. By the skin of his teeth, he swears he only dreams about dying in the name of his country somewhere between the fried frogs and bowler hats. He walks and talks and, sometimes, signs up the papers, but it all seems to him a bad dream. You are dreaming, Bucky, wake up, wake fucking up!

He wakes up in the street as a private of U.S. army, an agenda in his pocket, yet he is still covered with the heavy feeling of shame and disgrace from head to toes. The bar across the street is open, it's only 3 P.M., but it's never too early for a drink when you feel like a stranger, faces seem ugly and women seem wicked as you're alone. So he shovels all his money out of the pockets, the money allotted for grocery, rent and dances, and asks whiskey for all. He's gonna drink till he forgets, and as he perfectly remembers even after a pint, he asks for more just to throw up the shame he bears inside.

He throws up fast enough and gets thrust out of the bar, so he can throw up in the street, too. In the merciful twilight, the evening comes on his sin when he walks the streets of the Big Apple City, demolished by the sharpest memory of masturbating with Stevie's underwear on his face. Stevie trusts him, she gives him keys of his flat, she asks him to meet after the Art College exams, and he gets in just to go with his sick stuff on her panties. If the army can't beat this morbid shit out of his head, he's a lost man, but he doesn't know for sure if the army can make him normal back again. 

All that he can do now is wait and throw up at the corner of the house, breaking out with oaths going right up into the sky. He curses the bloody damned bearded guy up in the heavens for making him so mad about Stevie Rogers, the gal the always thought to be his sister while nobody tells him to watch his language.


End file.
